Italia 1
Italia 1 (Italian pronunciation Italia 1) is an Italian free-to-air television channel on the Mediaset network. It is oriented at young people. Italia 1 was launched on 3 January 1982 and, originally, was owned by Rusconi; after a few months, however, due to the aggressive dumping practices of Silvio Berlusconi's rival network Canale 5, Rusconi was forced to sell the majority of his company to Fininvest, allowing Berlusconi to further strengthen his media holdings. History Launch and Management Edilio Rusconi (1982–1983) Launched 3 January 1982 by print media editor Edilio Rusconi, Italia 1 was born from the idea of a network supported by twenty regional broadcasting stations, some owned by Rusconi himself and others simply affiliated to broadcast throughout Italian territory on the 'ploy' of interconnection. The lead broadcasting station is Milan-based Antenna Nord, but Rome's Quinta Rete also has an important role. Lillo Tombolini is the executive director. The channel's presenter is a young Gabriella Golia, who was already the face of Antenna Nord. Rusconi's growing national channel starts its programming at noon, with a segment dedicated to children, during which various anime series are broadcast, like Lady Oscar and Lalabel, as well as successful original television series, like Star Trek, then in the early afternoon air-time is given to region-specific broadcasts, later restarting the national broadcast with more television series and the mid-afternoon children's programming block, Bim Bum Bam (offering episodes from numerous cartoon series, predominantly Japanese, like Chobin the Star Child, Sport Billy, Hello Spank, Squirrel Banner, Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog, Akaki Chi no Eleven). In the late afternoon the channel again broadcasts from local stations and an hour later airs a television series episode (like Paper Moon). Generally, in the early evening two films and one television series is broadcast. The network also offers plenty of air-time to sport programs dedicated to soccer, boxing, basketball and motor racing, including Andrea De Adamich's Grand Prix. Prime time hours were dedicated to series like Falcon Crest, Kojak, The Big Valley, Project UFO, and Mork & Mindy. On 23 April 1982 an official agreement was made between Gruppo Rusconi and the American network CBS for technical assistance and program sharing. However, only a few months after its appearance on a national scale funds began to dwindle, mostly due to exorbitant costs of managing broadcast transmission systems, something a print editing house like Rusconi probably wasn't aware of, but also due to the aggressive advertising policy from its main rival network, Canale 5. In fact, Rusconi's network relied on an external advertising provider, la Publikompass, to sell advertising space while Berlusconi's channel took advantage of owning its own advertising provider, Publitalia, which could easily personalize ad packages to clients using dumping practices. On 6 September 1982 Rusconi signed a collaboration agreement with Silvio Berlusconi, the owner of Canale 5, mainly focusing on a common policy for the management of advertising limits but also concerning the communal use of high frequency networks and the sharing of some programs. However, on 30 November of that same year, the Rusconi group are forced to sell the network for about 29 billion lire (approximately €15 Million) to Berlusconi, who merges it with "Rete 10", also owned by Berlusconi, to found the new Italia 1, that according to the Fininvest company is oriented for a young audience. Audience Share 24h* Italia 1 Below, average monthly listening data in the total day received by the issuer.http://www.auditel.it/dati/ *Average Monthly Day on Target Individuals 4+ List of programming North American TV series * 15/Love * 24 (from season 5 – the previous seasons aired on Rete 4) * 3rd Rock from the Sun (Una famiglia del terzo tipo) (1999–2005) * 7th Heaven (Settimo Cielo) * According to Jim (La vita secondo Jim) * Ally McBeal * Angel * Arrested Development (Ti presento i miei...) * Arrow (2012–present) * Automan * Barney & Friends (Barney) (1994) * Baywatch * Baywatch Hawaii * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992–2001) * Bionic Woman (2007) * Blue Water High (2006–2010) * Boston Public * Bratz (2006 – 2007; Episodes 1 – 33) * Buffy, the Vampire Slayer (Buffy l'Ammazzavampiri) (2000–2005) * Californication (2008–present) * CHiPs (1982–1989) * Chuck * Cory in the House (Cory alla Casa Bianca) (2009–present) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (CSI: Scena del crimine) * CSI: Miami * CSI: NY * Dawson's Creek (2000–2003) * Dexter (2008–present) * Dharma & Greg * Diff'rent Strokes (Arnold) (1984–1990) * Drake & Josh (2009) * Everwood * Family Law (2002-2007) * Family Matters (8 sotto un tetto) (1992–2001) * FlashForward (2010) * Flipper (Le nuove avventure di Flipper) * Fringe (2010–present) * Full House (Gli amici di papà) (1996–2002) * Genie in the House (Genio sul Divano) (2008–present) * Gilmore Girls (Una mamma per amica) * Glee * Gossip Girl * Grey's Anatomy * Growing Pains (Genitori in blue jeans) (1989–1996) * H2O: Just Add Water (2008–2010) * Hannah Montana (2007–present) * Happy Days (1982–1991) * Heroes (2007–present) * House (Dr. House – Medical Division) – seasons 1–2 and first 15 episodes of season 3 – the remaining episodes aired on Canale 5. * How I Met Your Mother (How I Met Your Mother – E alla fine arriva mamma) * iCarly (2008–present) * Instant Star * Jonas (2010–present) * Joan of Arcadia (2006) * Killer Instinct * Kingdom Hospital * Knight Rider (Supercar) (1987–1992) * Kyle XY * Life (2008–present) * Life Goes On (Una famiglia come tante) * Living with Fran (A casa di Fran) (200?–200?) * Lizzie McGuire (2003–2008) * MacGyver (1988–1996) * Magnum, P.I. (1982–1990) * Major Dad (Agli ordini papà) * Malcolm in the Middle (Malcolm) (2004–2008) * Manimal * Melrose Place (1996–2003) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Power Rangers) (1996–2000) * Millennium (2000–2004) * My Secret Identity (Il mio amico Ultraman) (1991–1995) * My Name is Earl (Il mio nome è Earl) * My Wife and Kids (Tutto in famiglia) * Nash Bridges (1999–2003) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (Ned, scuola di sopravvivenza) * Nip/Tuck (2006–present) * Oz * Pacific Blue * Phil of the Future (Phil dal futuro) (2007) * Power Rangers (1996–present) * Presto-to-Presto (2008-2011) * Prison Break (2006–2009) * Roseanne (Pappa e Ciccia) * Reflex Action (Azione riflessa) * Relic Hunter * Renegade (1995–2000) * Royal Pains (2009–present) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Sabrina, vita da strega) (1998–2004) * Saved by the Bell (Bayside School) (1992–1997) * Six Feet Under * Smallville (2002–present) * Small Wonder (Super Vicky) (1988–1992) * Sonny With a Chance (Sonny tra le Stelle) (2010–present) * Stacked (Una pupa in libreria) * Step by Step (Una bionda per papà) (1994–2001) * Street Hawk (Street Hawk – Il falco della strada) * Summerland * Supergirl (2016–present) * Sweet Valley High * Taken * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * That's So Raven (Raven) (2006–2007) * The A-Team (A-Team) (1986–1991) * The Big Bang Theory (Big Bang Theory) * The Dukes of Hazzard (Hazzard) (1983–1990) * The Flash (Flash) * The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (Willy il principe di Bel Air) (1992–1999) * The Incredible Hulk (Hulk) (1982–1986) * The Inside * The Invisible Man (2003–2006) * The Jeffersons (I Jefferson) (1982–1990) * The Mentalist (2009–present) * The Nanny (La Tata) (1995–2000) * The O.C. (2004–2008) * The Prisoner (Il prigioniero) * The Shield * The Six Million Dollar Man (L'Uomo da 6 milioni di Dollari) * The Sopranos (I Soprano) – only season 6. The previous seasons aired on Canale 5. * The Suite Life on Deck (Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando) (2010–present) * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel) (2007–2009) * The Vampire Diaries (2010–present) * The X-Files (X-Files) (1995–2002) * Third Watch (Squadra emergenza) * Thunder in Paradise * T.J. Hooker (1985–1990) * Tru Calling * True Jackson, VP (2010–present) * Two * Ugly Betty * US Figure Skating (Pattinaggio di figura degli di Stati Uniti) * Veronica Mars (2006–2007) * Walker, Texas Ranger * White Collar * Will & Grace * Wizards of Waverly Place (I maghi di Waverly) (2010–present) * Wonder Woman (1982–1993) * Zoey 101 (2006–2010) * Violetta * The Next Step Spanish TV series * Un Paso Adelante (Paso adelante) (2004–2006) Argentina TV series * Patito Feo (Il mondo di Patty) (2009–2010) Italian TV series * Love me Licia * Licia dolce Licia * Teneramente Licia * Balliamo e cantiamo con Licia * Don Tonino * Don Tonino 2 * Colletti bianchi * I ragazzi della terza C * Arriva Cristina * Cristina * Cri Cri * Chiara e gli altri * Belli dentro * Camera Café * Medici miei * La Figlia di Elisa * Love Bugs * Schillerstraße (Buona la prima!) * The Odd Couple (La strana coppia, Italian remake) * VIA Rebelle (R''ebelde Way'', Italian remake) * Le teorie di Adam Kadmon Cartoons * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (Ace Ventura) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) * Action Man * Alf (ALF) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Alvin rock 'n' roll) * The Amazing Splashinis (I fantastici Splashini) * American Dad! * Baby Looney Tunes * Baby Potter: The Series (Baby Potter: la serie) * Bad Dog (Bad Dog un cane che più cane non-c'è) * Batman: The Animated Series (Batman) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beethoven * Ben 10 * Bernard (''Bernard l'orso)'' * Beverly Hills Teens (Siamo quelli di Beverly Hills) * Blinx the Time Sweeper (Blinx la spazzatrice de tempo) * Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space (Blinx 2: Maestri del Tempo e Dello Spazio) * Bratz * Captain N: The Game Master (Un videogioco per Kevin) * Casper * Cattivik (Cattivik) * Cave Party (Festa in caverna) * Conker Live & Reloaded: The Series * Count Duckula (Conte Dacula) * Creepy Crawlers (La fabbrica dei mostri) * Dark Knights (Pablo e la Spada dell'Anima) * Dragon Express * Denver, the Last Dinosaur (Ti voglio bene Denver) * Dexter's Laboratory (Il laboratorio di Dexter) * Doggy Doctors (Doggy Medici) * Family Guy (I Griffin) * Fanta Babies: On the Case (Fanta Babies: Sul Caso) * Foofur (Foofur superstar) * Franklin (Franklin) * Futurama * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (Gadget e gadgettini) * Galaxy Squad (La squadra degli eroi galattici) * Garfield and Friends (Garfield e i suoi Amici) * Ghostbusters * Hanna-Barbera * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Inspector Gadget (L'ispettore Gadget) * Iron Man * Iznogoud (Iznogoud – Chi la fa l'aspetti) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (Le avventure di Piggley Winks) * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters (La leggenda delle sorelle del vulcano) * Lenzenmer & Kids Another Way Block Rock (Sciocchi della strada) * Loonatics * Looney Tunes * Marsupilami * Match on Mt. Olympius (Partita sul Monte Olimpo) * Popeye (Braccio di Ferro) * Popeye and Son (Che Papà, Braccio di Ferro!) * Mr. Magoo * Mucha Lucha! * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (My Little Pony: L'amicizia è magica) * Ned's Newt (Un tritone per amico) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (Tartarughe Ninja – L'avventura continua) * Noddy's Toyland Adventures (benvenuti nella terra dei giocattoli su Noddy) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Maledetti Scarafaggi) * Police Academy (Scuola di polizia) * Porphy no Nagai Tabi (Il Lungo Viaggio di Porfi) * Potatoes and Dragons (Che Drago di un Drago) * Puyo Puyo (Puyo Puyo: Avventure Combattute) * Robinson Sucroe (Robinson Bignè) * Rugrats (I Rugrats) * Save the Day (Salva il giorno) * Simsala Grimm (Simsalagrimm) * Sitting Ducks (La banda di Bill) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) * South Park (until the fourth season – subsequent seasons have aired on Comedy Central Italy) * Space Goofs (Space Goofs – Vicini troppo vicini) * Spiff and Hercules (Pippo e Menelao) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob) * Stunt Dawgs (Il pericolo è il mio mestiere) * Superman: The Animated Series (Superman) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa) * Tales from the Cryptkeeper (Brividi e polvere con Pelleossa) * Taz-Mania (Tazmania) * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Tartarughe Ninja alla riscossa) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT – Tartarughe Ninja) * The Adventures of Belle and His Mom (Le avventure di Belle e sua mamma) * The Cleveland Show * The Looney Tunes Show * The Magic School Bus (Allacciate le cinture – Viaggiando si impara) * The Magician (Magician: la giustizia non è un trucco) * The New Batman Adventures (Batman, cavaliere della notte) * The Mask: The Animated Series (The Mask) * The New Archies (Zero in Condotta) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Picchiarello) * The Penguins of Madagascar (I pinguini di Madagascar) * The Real Ghostbusters * The Simpsons (I Simpson)'' (1998–present)'' * [[The Smurfs (1981 TV series)|The Smurfs]] (''I Puffi)'' * The Snorks (Gli Snorky) * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (Casper) * The Storykeepers (Un passo dopo l'altro sulle strade di Gesù) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (Le avventure di Super Mario) * The Twins of Destiny (I Gemelli del Destino) * The Loud House (A casa dei Loud - Troppo vicini Casa!) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Il Tex Avery Show) * The Universe Stops with You (L'Universo si Ferma con Te) * Tiny Toon Adventures (I favolosi Tiny) * Tom and Jerry (Tom e Jerry) * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry Show * Totally Spies (Che magnifiche spie) * The Transformers * Transformers Animated * Transformers Prime * Widget the World Watcher (Widget, un alieno per amico) * Wowser (Teodoro e l'invenzione che non-va) * W.I.T.C.H (Le super Witch) * Zipi y Zape (Zip & Zap)'' Shows * ''Candid Camera * Cronache Marziane (Crónicas Marcianas) * Cupido * Distraction * Fenomenal * Festivalbar * Frankenstein (The Big Experiment) * Le Iene (Caiga Quien Caiga) * Mai dire... (Never say...) * Mercante in fiera (The Black Cat) * Mistero * Monster Jam * Non è la Rai * Sarabanda * Saturday Night Live from Milano (Saturday Night Live, Italian version) * Voglia! * WWE Smackdown! Reality shows * Campioni, il sogno (2004–2006) * La Fattoria (2004) (The Farm) broadcast by Canale 5 by 2005 * La Pupa e il Secchione (2006–2010) (Beauty and the Geek) * La Talpa (2004-2005-2008) (The Mole) * Operazione Trionfo (2002) (Operación Triunfo) * Popstars (2001, 2003) (Popstars) * Saranno Famosi (2001) (from the 2nd season onwards the show's name was changed in Amici di Maria de Filippi (Fame) and broadcast by Canale 5) * Survivor (2001) (Survivor) Game shows * La ruota della fortuna (Wheel of Fortune) (1980s–2003, 2006–present) * OK, il prezzo è giusto! (The Price Is Right) (1980s–2001) * Trasformat (2010–2011) Cancelled reality shows * Comedy Club (2006, only one episode) * Diario – Esperimento d'amore (2004, only four episodes) * Personality (2003, never started) News * Lucignolo * Studio Aperto Sports * Grand Prix motorcycle racing (until 2013) * Superbike World Championship * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Europa League * UEFA Super Cup * Studio sport * Internazionali di Tennis – Rome Tennis Master Series * Super Bowl XLVIII *''2018 FIFA World Cup'' Directors of Italia 1 Network's faces In the past Italia1 had its advertisers. As mentioned, the historical face of the network announcing the programs was Gabriella Golia, who has served for 20 years from 1982 to 2002 (Golia was also announcer of Antenna Nord). Veronica Ghinzani from 1982 to 1984, Manuela Blanchard Beillard in the early 1980s, Fiorella Pierobon from 1982 to 1984 (then official announcer of Canale 5), Licia Colò from 1982 to 1985. In 2002 Italia1 eliminated The figure of "Miss Goodnight" (the same thing happened in Canale 5 in December 2005). The historic voice of Italia1's promo was Fabrizio Casadio, who announced them from 9 January 1984 to 5 October 1997. Since January 1st 2009, promotions are announced by Raffaele Farina. References See also *Canale 5 *Rete 4 Category:Mediaset Category:Mediaset Italia Category:Italian television networks Category:Children's television networks